Protecting Your Gift
by CaBu
Summary: Kiara takes a moment to reflect on her Grandmother's life and realizes just how hard it was living in the Pride Lands during Scar's reign. Short story.


I own no part of The Lion King. This is just a short story. Thanks!

_I wanted to dedicate this story to a very special grandmother who recently passed away. You always meant a lot to me and I hope you are watching over us with all the happiness you deserve._

* * *

"_How many seasons have gone by since the day my grandfather passed away? By now, even my always-energetic grandmother has worn herself out. Sitting on top of the corner of the hospital bed, she said 'there's nothing wrong with me', with a smile, thinking only of me."-_ Cabbage Hakusho (translated), Peaberry.

Protecting Your Gift

Days seemed to pass by so much faster now that she was older. When she was a cub? Days, hours and even minutes ticked away like falling leaves and now, they passed like raindrops. Maybe because she was so bored back then, because she was waiting for something to happen but now, days were filled with hunting, patrolling and learning. How many days or even weeks had passed since Kovu began living with them permanently? It _had_ been awhile since Zira waged war between her clan and her father's. But things were better now, much better, she couldn't ask for anything more.

Kiara stepped into her large caved home with a yawn. The only drawback to having Zira's former pride sister's coming to Pride Rock was having twice the amount of mouths to feed. Ugh, how was she supposed to learn how to hunt when there was so much riding on her success? Even with her mom teaching and leading the hunts, it never seemed like enough. Ah, as long as no one was starving things would get better, right? A small grumble of the tummy was something they would have to get used to, after all things had been worse, right?

Not to mention her paws were killing her!

As she stepped further into her homey cave, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She glanced left then right to see the space was empty for the most part; maybe pride was sun bathing or something? However, laying down in the mid entrance of the cavern, a spot where the afternoon light touched the stone floor, was her grandmother. The older lioness hand both front paws stretched out and supported her chin as she seemed to doze away.

What was she doing in here all by herself? She felt her brow lift in confusion as she stepped closer to her elder. No doubt hearing her clumsy paw steps on the ground, Sarabi's ears quivered. Seconds later her left eye fluttered open, her attention drawing to the princess in an instant. After seeing her and no doubt recognizing her, Sarabi's right eye opened.

Was she tired? Then again, she wouldn't be sleeping if she wasn't, right? Her grandmother always had a habit of looking tired nowadays though. Maybe it was just because she was older. She had been through a lot; her father had told her so. Losing her mate and, what she believed at the time, her son all in the same day? She couldn't imagine going through that herself. Losing Kovu was almost too painful to bear as it was. No one should endure that much pain. _No one_.

"Hello Kiara," Sarabi hummed as she lifted her chin up.

"Hi grandma." Kiara felt a smile grow on her face as she stepped closer to the former queen. Once within reasonable distance, she took a seat. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well, thank you dear."

Was that the truth or was her grandmother only telling her this to make her feel better? It was too hard to tell. In the past few weeks she had only eaten a very small amount of food and she had been sleeping extra hours as well as staying away from the rest of the pride. What was all that supposed to mean? She wasn't sick, was she?

"Are you sure?" Kiara whispered, her heart aching for the reply that would come next. "You aren't eating very much."

"When you get as old as I am, you don't need to eat as much." A faint smile appeared on her features while her tone remained soft. "I'm not as active as you anymore."

That was true but she still needed to keep up her strength. Sure, she wasn't helping with the hunts but that didn't mean she deserved less food. Was that what she was worried about, that she wasn't pulling her weight? Hm, why did it have to be this hard to read her? If she needed help, they all needed to know. That was the point in being a pride, wasn't it?

"_We are one."_

"Grandma," She began even if she hadn't thought of what to say afterward. "I just want to make sure you're okay, I mean I don't want you to feel like-"

"Everything is fine, try not to worry." Sarabi's tired eyes softened.

Biting back the urge to vent her worries any further, she felt her smile fade and her ears fall back against her head. What was she supposed to say to an answer like _that_? It was obvious her grandmother didn't want her to worry but why did her heart still ache? Why did she feel like this would be one of the last times she'd see her? Sure, her grandma Sarabi was an older lioness but she wasn't _that _old, was she? Grandma Sarafina never seemed as tired as her paternal grandmother, why was that?

Did missing her son and mate for so long really age her that much? She had gone for so many years thinking that the two most important lions to her were gone; it had to affect her in some way. That went without mentioning the years enduring Scar's reign. What was it like; trying to hunt when the land had dried up and the herds had left? Having the blame for the lack of food put all on her shoulders? It had to have been the worst years of her life. How did she make it through such a tough time?

Sarafina left the Pride Lands during that time and found a better life with a pride she could feel safe raising uncle Mheetu in. Was it just easier to leave? Of course her maternal grandmother didn't have much of a choice back then but…

_Was life easier living away from Scar?_

Did that mean those years of terror and anguish aged the former queen twice as fast?

Maybe in the end she was just tired of carrying on everyday remembering what happened all those years ago. Maybe she just missed her mate so much, all she wanted to do was sleep and remember better days. Who wouldn't want that kind of life? The life her grandmother had before her brother-in law's betrayal had to have been nothing short of perfect. Did she feel now that she took those days for granted? Did she dream of those days with the hope of waking up and realizing it wasn't a dream but reality?

If it eased all of her pain, it would be better if she did sleep.

"You look sad, Kiara." The sound of her elder's voice forced the hairs along her spine to shoot upward. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," Her eyes darted away from the older lioness. "I was just thinking about something."

"And what would that be?" Her tone lifted as if a larger smile had spread across her face.

The princess allowed her eyes to move back to the ex-queen. As expected, the small smirk that had formed in the beginning of their conversation had widened into a full on smile. "I'm just worried about you, grandma."

"I wish you wouldn't worry so much," Sarabi lowered her chin until it was again resting on top of her two paws. "Everything will be fine; you should know that. And after all you've been through too."

"Been through?"

A small rumble of a chuckle forced the elder to shut her eyes. "You should know better than anyone that everything will always work out in the end. You've done an amazing thing, Kiara."

"I don't understand." She narrowed her large eyes in question.

"You showed all of us what it meant to be a true pride. You went beyond your duties as your father's daughter and as a princess and became a true leader. I've never been more proud of you. I have no doubt that you'll make a wonderful queen someday."

"_Maybe I don't want to be queen!"_

The frown and look of confusion melted away and her smile returned to her face. It wasn't that long ago she said that to her father, what would her grandmother say if she had heard her say that back then? Did her dad ever tell his mother about her doubts to be future queen? Maybe he had confided in her long ago when she wasn't within earshot. Either way, times had certainly changed since then.

"It wasn't too long ago when this land saw some very terrible things." Sarabi's eyes opened, half lidded, and focused on something on the floor.

Was she talking about Scar's reign? So she was still haunted by the things that happened then, it must have been so hard for her. The smile that had returned from distant memories again left her face and was replaced by another frown. What could _she_ do for her grandmother, how could _she_ make her feel better?

"What you did that night to not only protect our pride but Zira's pride as well showed all of us what kind of leader you will be." Sarabi took in a deep breath through her nostrils. "For such a long time, we needed someone who cared. If I had known back then what kind of wonderful granddaughter I would have, life would have been easier."

How could she respond to something like that? It when beyond a compliment, how could she ever show her true thanks? Had anyone in her life ever said anything nicer than what she had just heard?

"You have even surpassed your father." Her tired eyes glanced away from the floor and moved back to the princess. "Instead of being blinded by rage you felt compassion for those who needed it."

"I was just doing and acting how I was taught." Kiara whispered as her upper torso grew heavy. With her stare still locked with her senior, she knelt forward until she was laying in front of her grandmother.

"That doesn't mean I'm any less proud of you." The older lioness allowed the air in her lungs to exhale through her nose. "I know you will make your grandfather very proud. You will defend the land he worked so hard to protect."

_Grandpa…_

"Thank you grandma." Kiara lowered her head until her chin touched the cool surface of the stone floor.

Just the mere mention of her former mate made her look tired. Was that just how much she missed him? What did feel like to lose someone you loved that much? She had never lost anyone in the way her grandmother had. Did days go by slower without her mate? Did that mean the ways the days seemed to fly by for her actually ticked away like ages for Sarabi? Was that the reason she spent most of her older days sleeping?

When she was a cub her grandma always went out of her way to wear a smile, never once seeming like she was missing her mate. Did she do that to make sure no one knew the truth? She was protecting her, being as young as she was, making sure to make every day of cubhood was an adventure. Grandma Sarabi was strong, there was never a doubt about that but just how much longer did she need to be strong?

When would it be enough? When would the pain stop? How could she help make the end of her life more comfortable?

"Is there anything I can do for you, grandma?" Kiara watched her elder's ever facial movement.

"Hm," She hummed for a moment before answering. "Not at the moment."

It wasn't the answer she was looking for but that was fine, just as long as she was comfortable, even in the exact moment. The princess watched as the older female settled into position once again, shutting her tired eyes and allowing her ears to relax. Was she going to go back to sleep? If so, it would be best if she wasn't bothered. Kiara pulled her body off the stone ground with a silent sigh.

_What can I do for you, after you're gone, to make you proud?_

Once on all fours, the young female turned away from the former queen and began to make her way out of the pride's cave. What if this was the last conversation she would have with her? She looked so tired, so frail…how could she deal with life after she was gone? It was going to happen someday, for sure, but did it have to happen so soon? Would she ever know how much everyone loved and appreciated her? When the time did come for her to leave this world, Pride Rock would never be the same.

"_It wasn't too long ago when this land saw some very terrible things."_

"_For such a long time, we needed someone who cared."_

That only meant one thing. Even if they hadn't exchanged promises, they had made a secret, silent pact.

"_You will defend the land he worked so hard to protect."_

She had given her something to protect. It was a gift that had been handed down for generations, a gift that started a very long time ago. And even though it had been handed down for so long, this time, _this_ generation felt special. It was more than a gift it was a promise for a better even happier future. And she would go to the ends of the earth to protect it. As long as she was breathing, she would keep her grandmother's promise alive.

End.

"_Yesterday, for the first time ever since I learned how to drive a car, I went down by myself to the fields that I should have gotten to known better. Even in rain and wind, you protected them, all alone. You don't have to worry about them anymore, just leave it to me from now on."- _Cabbage Hakusho (translated), Peaberry.


End file.
